yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Andre
| other_names = * Andore | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_wii = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | appears_in_psp = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | gender = Male |tournament1 = Atlantis Tournament |result1 = Winner |tournament2 = World Racing Grand Prix |result2 = Eliminated | team = Team Unicorn | occupation = Professional Turbo Duelist | anime_deck = * Fast Power * Unicorn | ydt1_deck = Omen of the Unicorn | wc11_deck = One Horn, One Strike | tf06_deck = Spear of Thunder | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Andre is Team Unicorn's ace player. Similar to Yusei Fudo, Andre is known for his genius Dueling style rather than relying on a set strategy, as he analyzes his opponent's tactics and adjusts accordingly by taking advantage of whatever he has currently in his hand. Design Voice/Mannerisms In the Japanese version, when Yusei destroys Andre's "Speed Spell - End of the Storm", Andre mockingly replies "gracias", the Spanish word for "thank you". This suggests that Andre is either Spanish or from a Spanish-speaking country. Biography History Before joining Jean and Team Unicorn, he is seen Dueling against another Duelist, who defeats him. After his defeat, Jean approaches him, taking note that Andre could have won the Duel. When Andre doesn't respond, Jean tells him that he is like himself: neither of them wants to watch the loser upset, so they lose the Duel on purpose. Jean then requests that Andre join his team, with Andre accepting. Jean suggests that if they Duel as a team, they will be motivated to win so that they do not disappoint their teammates. They will not be Dueling for only themselves, but for the team as a whole. The two later recruit Breo to be the third member of their team. The team sweeps several tournaments, with Andre being such a force that neither of this teammates have to Duel at all. They finally won the Atlantis Tournament before joining the World Racing Grand Prix. Pre-World Racing Grand Prix During the WRGP premier event, Andre approaches Yusei Fudo, as he recognizes him to be the winner of the Fortune Cup. Before the WRGP preliminaries commence, an incident occurs during Andre´s team early riding practice. Breo intentionally crashes into Crow, and fortunately, no one is hurt. After Jack Atlas and Yusei arrive to the scene, Andre introduces himself along with his teammates, Breo]and Jean. At that moment Yusei recognizes him from the event and also that they are Team Unicorn. After some discussion between the two teams, Andre convinces Yusei to Duel against him, and Yusei agrees to this. Even from the start of the Duel, Andre threatens Yusei by swarming his own field with powerful Beast-Type monsters. However, Yusei manages to make a comeback and almost wins the Duel, but the Duel is stopped due to a time limit rule. Yusei notes afterwards that Andre still had a trap that could have turned the Duel around when the time limit was reached. World Racing Grand Prix On the day the WRGP commences, Andre's team faces off against Team 5D's. The first member of Team Unicorn to play is Andre against Jack Atlas. Following the team's plan, Andre shifts his strategy to one based on countering attacks, knowing that Team 5D's had decided to lead with Jack as a counter to Andre's own previous Power-oriented strategy. This is highly effective and he defeats Jack relatively quickly. The next opponent he faces is Akiza Izinski. Though she burns through a good amount of his Life Points, he deals even more damage, and Akiza sacrifices the last amount of her Life Points to Summon Yusei's "Stardust Dragon". While Dueling Yusei himself, he uses "Magic Charge" to deplete the remainder of his own Life Points, but also deal 2000 damage to Yusei. After Team 5D's wins the Duel, Andre, Jean and Breo Duel Team Catastrophe, with Andre as their starter once again. Unfortunately, both Andre and Jean crash, and Team Catastrophe wins by default because Jean could not get back to the starting line. Ark Cradle During Yusei's Duel with Jakob, he remembers Andre along with his teammates as one of the powerful teams which he has faced and won't forget. During Yusei's Duel with Z-One, Andre along with his team mates are among the crowds of people cheering Yusei on to defeat him and save New Domino City. Manga biography Andre was first seen during the opening ceremonies of the D1 Grand Prix. He has yet to be seen Dueling but it is presumed that he is participating due to an embarrassing loss against Jack Atlas as Rex Goodwin mentioned that the participants all have some form of vendetta against the king. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer, Andre is available for Duels after you beat Niflheimr 12f. Decks Andre plays a Beast Deck that involves a myriad of strategies that he can oscillate between very quickly. His trump card is "Thunder Unicorn". Trivia * Andre and Jakob are the only non-Signers to have defeated more than one Signer. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters